


Attack on Titan Fanfiction (Rewritten)

by clarabella003



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), attack on titan - Freeform, borderline magic, power, progressing romance, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shonen, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabella003/pseuds/clarabella003
Summary: Basically Attack on Titan but rewritten, added some original main characters and a little romance hope ya'll like it.p.s. the romance is mainly focused on the 2 original characters and levihan but i will progress other relationships throughout thank you:)
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note and Original Characters Description 

P.s. I added some characters that weren't mentioned in the manga and also this is a LeviHan and Og Main Characters centric kind of book and also Original Character centric but hopefully ya'll would still like it so here we go. Sidenote LeviHan is not the mc but Eren and the other original male character.

2 Main Original Characters name and description:

Knight Kruger- Tall-5'11, blackish red haired, handsome young man with a cold and stoic look.

Julia Belial/Medea: 5'1,ash purple with hazel brown undertones haired/ash blonde with a mole under the right eye,wears a weird looking mask that hides her whole face.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the prologue

PROLOGUE:

As humans were protected for  over  100 of years inside the walls one fateful and tragic day would bring their fates and lives together.


	3. CHAPTER 1: TWISTED TURN OF FATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter again this story is an original character centric and mostly levihan really im sorry for disappointing you

The streets in the market are noisy as usual as a lady in fine clothing made her way through the streets into the back of the gates and entering a hollow alley. There she was a tiny young girl with ash purple hair and purple eyes it was fascinating really to see someone like her inside the walls she met the girl a couple of weeks ago she think and met her for about 6 times already the woman lives inside wall sina and she travels just to meet this girl from wall maria she assumes that the girl is around her son's age probably 8 or 9.

"So? You you're here that meant you agree to meet me again huh?" The woman stated while grinning at the girl as she handed her a full meal packed in a lunch box that she prepared herself.

"Thank you." the girl timidly replied to her giving her a small sullen smile as she reach out for the packed lunch that she prepared for her.

"You know you should stop being aloof around people here you should get out of this alleyway sometimes" She stated as she watched the girl hungrily eat the meal.

"I can't" she stated with fear and finality "I'm from the this small alleyway and the only reason you're seeing me here is because I'm tiny and can get through the small hole connecting this town and the alleyway" she again stated before taking in a spoonful bite again.

"I can adopt you? You're just around the same age as my son sure you'll get along in no time right?" She said at the girl while giving off a soft smile.

"No, I can't I just recently lived with my uncle and I can't stay here while letting a lot of people see me. They deemed me as a freak if you haven't notice how I look lady. I'm pretty sure people from sina will say the same we all know how this goes the higher the walls the higher the pride of these people." She said with anger obviously lacing in her voice.

The lady did not push through with what she wanted to say because the girl was right people inside Sina are obnoxious and cruel they would just downgrade her.

The girl finished of her food and thanked the lady as she started cleaning her hands and mouth.

"So,you never really told me your name I mean atleast a name would be nice right I mean we're kind of acquaintances now right?" She said smiling and taking the girl's hand

"Medeia. Just, Medeia mam" She said smiling as she ran away and enter the tiny hole that the lady bet only she could fit through.

The lady smiled to herself as she watched the girl's figure slowly getting smaller till she got into the tiny hole.

The lady then walked back to her son that she left with some of her "friends" from sina she never really considered them friends afterall those people only go here to look at the people from Maria and laugh at them it was disgusting really.

"Hey mom! Where've you been? You were gone for quite some time huh" her son said with beam in his eyes as he handed her a sunflower and smiled brightly at his mother.

"oh,just met with someone I know sweetie" his mother lovingly told him as she accepted the flower.

They then started walking towards the group of rich people from Sina to go home when the son talked again.

"Did you go to the girl with purple hair and eyes again mom?" He questioned as he and his mom continued walking towards the people

"Yeah sweetie i did you should meet her sometime she's really nice besides I talk to her about you alot" The mom stated as they walked by the messy stalls.

"Yeah sure whatever mom" The son said as they continued walking and looking around at the stalls if there is something they'd like to buy.

They were about to reach the Sina people when a loud blast was heard and a terrifying titan taller than the wall peeked and put a hole in the wall Maria.

It was a sunny day Eren Jeager and his adopted sister Mikasa were walking home after getting some woods in the nearby forest. They were near their house when the Survey Corps or the Scouts passed by them and the two had decided to watch.

"Eren we should probably head home Carla must be waiting for us" Mikasa said as eren continues staring at the scouts in front of them.

"I will join them Mikasa, I will be one of the scouts I will fight for our freedom. One day, i will free us and we will venture outside the walls and me and Armin will see the sea." The young boy stated while heading home with his sister.

The Jeager family are sitting while having a meal when Mikasa told Carla that Eren wanted to join the scouts.

"Eren!" his mother shouted at him while glaring at him but with concern. "Don't even think about it! Joining the scouts is like putting a countdown to your life! I am not allowing you stubborn young man!" His mother shouted at him as the boy stared at his mom and preparing for his counter attack of words.

"Mikisa!" he yelled at the girl "You do not have to be so nosy and tell my mom that you're too annoying for your own sake" he said as he glared at the girl.

"Don't put that tone on your sister Eren!" His mother yelled again as she pinched his left ear "Ouch that's too painful mom stop it!" Eren yelled "No matter what you say I will join the scouts there is nothing you can do about it!" He yelled.

"Carla give your son a break it's still a matter of years till the recruiting will start don't rush him just yet and Eren I'll bring you to the basement later yeah? Just don't give your mother too much headache alright?" the father said while patting the two kids at their heads before heading out for work

"Hey! Don't spoil the kid" Carla yelled before Grisha Jeager headed out. Grisha Jeager then laughed and completely headed out.

"We're not yet done young man." Carla said as he held his son at his wrist. "I'm not allowing you joining the scouts just means you want to die." She continued as she looked at his son softly. "No." Eren said as he got out of his mother's grip from his wrist. "I am joining the scouts wether you like it or not!" He screamed as he run out the door and went away. "I'll go follow him don't worry about it." The raven haired girl stated as she went out and followed her brunette brother.

"I hate it I hate that she's so annoying and tries to control me Armin!" Eren exclaimed to his blonde friend Armin as they sit beside each other near the river. "Don't you think she's just telling you that so you will be safe I mean I assume that's what mothers do right? Care for their son?" Armin stated as he looked at Eren.

Eren was about to talk again when a certain raven haired girl came rushing towards them. "EREN!" she screamed as she ran "Me and Carla were worried about you!" She said as she reached them.

Eren was about to say another word when a loud noise interrupted him and a beast peeked through the 50 m wall that protected them as he kicked a hole in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes,this story will mainly be about the original characters but don't worry LeviHan is coming in the next chapter just as i promised and please feel free to comment down your thoughts and questions


	4. Chapter 2:Fate Interwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Maria was breached and Erwin Squad is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeviHan is already here but they are still a part of Erwin Squad :)  
> p.s. Levi is taller than Hange by an inch making Hange 5'4 and Levi 5'5 I want to cut the guy of some slack please he deserves to be tall sometimes even just by 3 inches lol.  
> p.p.s. I'm sorry if i disappoint you something i'm not a good writer and i'm still practicing

The beast was terrifying lookin. It stared at them like they were just ants from its perspective screams of fear and agony was heard as the titans slowly entered the once solemn town.

There were tears. There were tears everywhere screams and shouts were everywhere. There were rocks flying all around. Chaos. There was chaos people were running for their lives.

The young boy named Knight and his mother were no exception to the tragedy.

"Oh dear God!" Elizabaeth, Knight's mother stated as she ran faster while carrying his son in his arms.

"MOM! Put me down I can run please we will go faster if we both run!" The boy screamed with fear as they ran towards the boat that was owned by the Wall Sina people.

There were a lot of people boarding the ship "they probably could not control them" the mother thought to herself as they continued running.

They were near,they were so near when a titan suddenly appeared.

It was quick, it was running after them faster than them they have to hide now.

The mother then turned to a small street before running again with her son towards the boat. The people from Sina cannot ride the boat. There were too many people. They cannot board all at once they are panicking an it's not helping at all. "GET US IN THIS IS OUR SHIP AND WE ARE FROM WALL SINA!" The obnoxious people from Sina screamed. Knight watched as the obnoxious Sina people and the people from Maria started pushing each other off the boat. It was too chaotic. The titan are getting to them they have to get in the boat now or else they will be the titans' meal for the day.

The lady started squishing herself in when a woman from Sina screamed at her "NO! We cannot take another dead weight you have to wait for another ship you pieces of shit!" the woman screamed at Knight and Elizabeth. "BUT WE WERE WITH YOU!PLEASE LET US RIDE MY SON IS NOT HEAVY PLEASE JUST TAKE HIM!" the woman desperately scream as she try to get Knight inside the ship. The people from wall maria then tried stopping them "NO! YOU ARE LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME SAVING YOURSELVES ONLY SUFFER HERE WITH US" They said as they stopped Knight from getting in. It was near the titans were near and the other sets of ships are far away. They were going to die.

The woman ran away from the only ship and tried to run away as possible when the buildings and houses suddenly crashed. "No" the woman whispered and to here last attempt to save her son she pushed him into the hole that the girl went in a while a go attempting to hide him. The mother stood there in the alleyway crying, grasping his son's hand. "Mom,please get in here!" Knight cried as he saw the titan getting near. "Be safe son. Live and avenge us, yes?" the mother said crying. "I love you forever son. Live free eradicate them and see the world outside I will be watching." The mother said as as she ran away trying to go as farther to remove the titan's attention to his son.The titan soon reached the mother and stepped on her "NO!" Knight screamed as he saw his mother cry as she got stepped then the titan crouched and ate her mother's already dead body. "No,no,no,no,no!" The boy continued crying as he tried to get out of the hole when a girl held him and covered his mouth to shut him up. He could not see her face but he was certain she was a girl. The girl was wearing an oversized jacket covering half of her face but when he took a good look at her she was wearing a weird looking gas mask "Shhhh shut up!" the girl whisper shouted at him. "If you want to leave shut up and follow me." the girl said. "we have to wait first till that monster leave then we'll get out" she whispered as she crouched in the hole.

"Oi you pieces of shit" A man in cowboy hat said as he killed the titan and carried them out. And flew with his ODM gear.

"OLD MAN!" Medea said as she looked at the guy. "Shut up brat we're not riding the same boat as this rich looking boy I will just deliver him" He said as he continued maneuvering and avoiding the titans.

"OI! He screamed at the military police that were leading people into the ships. "I got one of your brats he seemed like he's from Sina take him with you" he said as he pushed him towards the mp. "Thank You mis-" Knight's thank you was cut out when he saw that the man and the girl is nowhere there. "Oi! Get in there kid!" the men shouted at him then it sinked into him, he's now alone, his mother is dead and he continued crying as he sat at the corner of the ship looking at at the trio just near him who consist of 2 boys with brunette and blonde hair an asian girl with raven hair.

His eyes met the trios eyes and there was it. Their fates are now interwined.

"LEVI TAKE THOSE TITANS FROM THE LEFT REAR!" The squad leader shouted as he commanded his team who was also fighting titans "HANGE,ERIC! CHECK THE HOUSES IN THESE FIVE STREETS AND TRY TO TAKE AS MANY CIVILLIANS AS POSSIBLE TO SAFETY." the leader Erwin stated again '"Nanaba,Miche you're coming with me we'll taked those bitches on the right. LET'S MOVE. NOW!" he screamed.

"ROGER!" the five said as they moved separate ways.

"Eric! I'll take these three streets on the left you take the last two!" Hange screamed at eric as she continued running toward the first street "But, Hange-" he tried to say "NO MORE BUTS I KNOW YOU'RE THE MAN HERE AND YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE CONTROL BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU'LL SOON RUN OUT OF GAS AND YOU WILL OT JUST BE KILLING YOURSELF BUT ALSO THE PEOPLE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE. NOW MOVE!" Hange screamed as she hooked her gears and tried to go faster. "HELLO PLEASE SCREAM OR MAKE A NOISE IF ANYBODY IS HERE!" she said as she ran through the first street when she heard it. It was a subtle noise barely making a sound when he saw them 2 kids one 12 year old girl and one baby around 3 years old the girl lost a leg probably crashed by the debris. "She took the two kids in her arms carefully as she flew through the roofs "shit." Hange said as a titan went near them and is also reaching out to them when the hand was suddenly cut off "FUCK FOUR EYES FUCKING MOVE YOU'RE GONNA DIE THERE FOR FUCK'S SAKE" Levi said as he continued slashing the napes of the titan trying to stop her from bringing the kids to safety. "Oi four eyes you nearly got eaten!" Levi continued screaming as she continued to fly and as Levi continued killing the titans. It was comical really if they weren't in a tight situation it was like Levi was just trying to scold her like how he usually does. "Oi Levi if i know better you're just worried about me" She laughed cheekily as they finally reached the ships and she screamed for a medic to help the girl with her leg. "She'll probably not be able to walk anymore" Hange thought to herself as she continued to the second street flying and killing titans along the way.

"Stupid four eyes trying to act heroic when she almost died" Levi muttered under his breath as he watched Hange go back to the streets to see if she can save other people. He was in the middle of watching hange when a giant hand reached out to him. "Oi! Stinky beast trying to get your hands on me." He stated as he jumped to the other roof then jumped into the titan's back and cut its nape. "Tch. Stinky beast" he muttered again as he continued flying from one roof to another and killing off titans

Hange was running again. She was running faster than she did a while ago. She currently reached the last street when a mother and his two sons were under a rubble. "Shit!" She muttered as she carried the mother with a baby in her arms and the other son on her left arm. She was tired. She was almost out of gas. They're going to die Hange thought to herself. "Mam we're flying to the roof! Hold tight!" She yellled as she hooked her gear and flew to the highest roof. "Mom! I'm scared" The young boy yelled as she was being carried by Hange as they flew. "Calm down! Please, Calm down I'll get you out of here just trust me!" Hange yelled as she continued running on the roofs jumping from one to another. Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck, Hange thought as she realized the grim of their situation. She's nearly out of gas and she's carrying a family of 3 in her arms and she promised to save them. "For fuck's sake just let me save them!" She screamed at the titan as she dodged and flew to the other roof. She can't fight her hands are full. She can't just let go of the three the mother is heavily injured and the kids obviously can't run. She continued running while checking on them when she looked a titan was already staring ready to devour them. "Shit!" She screamed as se flew to the end of the roof as she pushed the family at the edge and let them fall in the dumpster. "RUN! NOW!" She yelled as she faced the titan when it suddenly reached her and probably crashed her ribcage and back "Fuck you!" she yelled as she cut it's hand and tried to run away opposite way of the family so the titan can run after her and the family can run to safety. "Goddamnit you actually look like a good titan to experiment you know!" She yelled as she tried to fight but she was too weak all she could do is run "If you stop running after me I'll even give you a name" She yelled as she continued running, she can't continue running there were no more roofs to jump into. As the last attempt to stop the titan she slashed it's left foot leaving the titan falling. "Shit! Wrong move!" she muttered as she realized the titan is going to fall over her. She managed to dodge the falling titan but she was too weak it reached her again and held her more tightly this time she realized the titan probably crashed her arms and back too. It already bit her arm when the titan suddenly let go of its grip on her and only leaving a bite but not too crucial to cut her whole arm off but it didn't mean it lessens the pain. She was then carried bridal style as she realized they were flying again by her savior. They stopped on a high roof when her savior laid her on the roof and check the severity of her arm.

"Oi! Four eyes don't fucking fall asleep you hear me?!" The man shouted Then she realized who it was. "Oh,Levi! It's you" she said as she laughed through coughing fits. Her whole body ached and she can't for the love of god move even a single hand. "Yeah,it's me i'll bandage your wound first then we'll head again for the ships yeah?" Levi said with his usual stoic voice but this time with softness that shocked her. "I don't have any bandage" he said as he ripped his cape off and tied it on Hange's injuries. "There. That will do for now I'll get you healed up as soon as we get to the ship alright?" Levi said as he held Hange to her back again to carry her when she moved abruptly causing her to wince in pain "No!" she yelled as she tried to crawl away from Levi "Hange what the fuck stop it you're gonna break your whole body!" He yelled as he held her again "The family! I pushed them just a street away from here." She said in panic. "Levi! Go back for them. Bring them to the ship then just come back for me!" She said as she held Levi in his shoulders weakly. "Hange calm the fuck down they're with Erwin and Miche. They're safe." He said, "Safer than your situation at least. Now, just shut up and let me bring you to the ships and let them tend to your injuries" He said as he carried Hange's limp body and ran and flew as fast as he can to avoid the titans. 

"OI HANGE! DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME I'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE AFTER LIFE AND SLIT YOUR NECK MYSELF IF YOU DIE BEING GRIPPED BY A FUCKING TITAN YOU HEAR ME" Levi shouted as he flew towards the wall. They will not make it into the ship but he's certain there are med kits on top of the wall because of the garrison men. "Yeah,Yeah, sure I won't grump" Hange said as she laughed then fell asleep "Oi! Don't sleep" he yelled "fucking four eyes trying to fucking die on me" he muttered as he sped up.

Levi just killed off the two titans in just one spin before meeting up with his squad up the wall.”Oi Erwin where the fuck is your shitty sister?” Levi said as he looked for a certain hazelnut haired woman “She’s probably on her last street she should be back any second now” Erwin said as he looked around trying to see Hange when Levi cursed “Fucking Four eyes!” he yelled as he jumped off the wall and flew to reach the street Hange was in. She was trying to run away with a family in her arms, she can’t fight Levi thought to himself as he sped up. Then he saw it, Hange pushed the family off the roof and she started running away as the titan tried to reach her. “Mike,Levi take the family I’ll go to Hange” Erwin said as they flew. “No! I’m faster than you I can reach her faster. I’ll go to her you two get the family to safety. He said as he flew towards Hange. “Shit!” Levi said as he watched the titan carry Hange in its hands “Get off fucking beast” he said as he continued speeding off to where she is. He was relieved to see Hange out of its grip but he saw Hange was slowing down due to the injury “HANGE!” he yelled again as the beast bit her arm. He slashed its nape as he took Hange and carried her away.

After a good 10 minutes or so Levi reached the gate just as it was about to close. "SHIT! CLOSE THE GATE!" The garrison men screamed as they saw a titan with an armor like skin run towards them.

Levi ran faster bringing Hange to the top of the wall where Erwin and the others are. "Hange!" Nanaba shouted as she saw Hange being carried by Levi "Don't touch!" Levi yelled as he held Hange closer "She's heavily wounded." He said as he laid Hange on one of the mats where the wounded soldiers are being tended. "How bad?" Erwin said as soon as he reached Hange and Levi "A few broken ribs and probably broken back and arms"Levi stated as he took the bandage off her arm "Also a bitten arm and oh a brain damage because your fucking sister thought it would be nice to sacrifice herself and get eaten by a titan" Levi said with sarcasm, worry and anger "She's gonna be fine you know" Erwin said as he scoffed at Levi's statement "I know, shitty four eyes has a better survival skill than fuckin insects" Levi stated as he cleaned Hange's wound one by one and bandaging him as he go. Erwin was going to speak again when a loud crash was heard. The Armored Skinned Titan breached Wall Maria.

"Don't you think we should bring him with us old man?" Medea said as they jumped through the wall secretly. "No, your one extra baggage already stop being nosy." The man said "Geez I was just asking you know. His mother is a good person" She stated as the man boarded her to the ship." They sat at the corner side by side as the man bandaged his wounded foot. "Yeah and why do you say the mother was a good person" the man said as he sat properly. "Well I met her more than a couple of times and she feeds me. She even said she'll adopt me just a while ago." She said as she remembered the kind woman's smile "We all know even if she survived she can't adopt you." The man stated "And,you know right? You're in hiding" He said as he watched the purple eyed child nod. "I know, by the way where are we heading?" Medea said as she bandaged her own small wounds "Somewhere inside Wall Sina" he said as if it's something normal "What?" Medea shouted as the man just glared at her "Old man incase you did not notice we do not have the budget or the looks to get us inside wall sina" she said with a bored tone. "Oh you think we're living inside? We're living under it." The man said with a scoff as the ship moved. Before they ventured fart out into the waters there was a loud crash and that was the last thing she heard as she drifted into sleeping thinkin what may have happen if they decided to bring the black-red haired boy with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Hange and Erwin are siblings. Hange is Erwin's adopted sister and is older by years than Hange.  
> Hange is 18  
> Erwin is 26  
> Levi is 22  
> Mike 26  
> Nanaba 20


	5. Chapter 3: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:2 year Timeskip after the breach of wall maria and how they got recruited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adjusted their ages a little so there would be some appropriate scenes like drinking so their ages when wall maria was breached they were around 12 or something and they would be joining the scouts when they're 14 and graduating at 16 and 17.

The underground was chaotic as usual and Miche Zacharias is having a drink at a circus while watching the extraordinary people perform their tricks. Miche sipped his beer as he watched the girl with purple hair perform while flying in hoola hoops and doing gymnastic tricks and performing ballet at the ground. She was fascinating really and no, he is not a pervert he has been watching the kid for quite sometime and fells proud of her almost like a father.

He did not notice time passed by as he watched to men dressed in awkward clothings balance themselves in broken wheels from carriages. It was funny and he laughed alongside the audience when he heard a loud bang coming from the table behind him. "Take it back!" The girl with purple hair shouted as she held the drunk man at his head that se obviously banged in the table based on the building bulging lump in his forehead "What should I take back" the drunk man said as he stared at the girl and laughed at her The man was about to push her off when she pointed a moon blad right under his chin. "Take it back now. We are not whores to entertain you, what we do, we do it for ourselves not for disgusting pigs like you. And not because my friend right here wears a skirt you have the right to touch her. Our clothing doesn't give you any permission to touch us. And, mind you we're kids and you a pile of dirt" She said as she points it nearer to the man's chin. "Hey!" Miche interfered as he finds the scene getting too intense. "Stop that now!" He said as he got nearer to the chaos "What is it corps guy you think this tiny freak is serious? I mean who would take her seriously? Look at her a freak with purple hair." The man said while Medea continued pointing the blade at him "Look, they're kids and you assaulted her friend, i could imprison you for that" he said the man continued babbling about how they are just play things and that Medea's friend should not play hard to get, when Medea suddenly punched the man at the face and get another dagger from her waist and stabs it into the man's hand. "FUCK!' the man said but before he could even remove the dagger or attack Medea she kicked him straight to the face making him fall asleep. "Alright, show's over clean this mess now" she stated as she walked away. "Oi,brat!" Miche said as he went back to his seat. "No hello for me come on you always say hello to me" He stated as he chugged his beer and wiped his chin. "Ew no, old survey corps giant there's no hello for you" She said as she continued wiping the table while rolling her eyes "That's not a way to talk to the person who brought you here to this circus" he said as he laughed. "Whatever giant oaf I still have work stop acting like a clingy father please." She said with a laugh. Miche then turned serious. "You know you should join the corps. They're having a recruitment and I can get you out of here, we don't have to tell them where you're from you know Julia." Medea stopped, yes, she thought my fake alias is actually Julia I nearly forgot, she thought to herself. "Corps huh?" She said as she sat in front of him. "I don't think I'm fit for that" she stated as she chugged her own beer. Yes, at a young age she learned how to handle her own booze or else the people here will take advantage of her if she does not. "But, I'll think about it" she said as she walked away.

"Young Master!" Their maids said to Knight as they walked towards him as he practiced fencing in their huge garden. "The military police has given us a letter." The old woman said as she handed it out to him. "They delivered this personally and said that it's about the recruitment in the scouts." The woman continued as Knight read the letter. "Join the 104th squad training and be one of us and protect wall sina" Knight read out loud as he crumpled the paper. "I am in no mood to join protecting this place" He said with his usual cold and stoic expression. The 15 year old Knight continued practicing after that then went to bed.

He was reading a book when a certain woman came in "Sir Knight?" The old woman asked as she walked towards him "You know you don't exactly have to join the military police right?Besides, didn't you tell me your mother wished for you to venture the world outside?"The woman continued. "Look, I want you to live your life without limits and as long as you stay here inside Sina I know that you are not free. And, also I'm old and I don't really like taking care of a certain cold and stoic brat my whole life you know "The woman said with a laugh. Knight looked up to the old woman. This woman took care of his mother when she was young and basically dedicated her whole life for them. "Alright old granny Patrice" He said with a smirk. "Fine, I'll join the corps. For mom, and also you" He said with a small smile and continued reading the book.

"OH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW RECRUITS LEVI!" Hange shouted while eating the meal that Levi cooked and brought by himself because Hange is too busy to get out of her lab. "Shut up four eyes and continue eating and goddamnit it why does your hair have a lot of tangles, it's shitty" Levi said while brushing Hange's wet hair because he just forced her to take a bath while he prepared the meal. "Oh, you know I'm too busy for that." Hange said as shse continued munching on the fruits now. "Besides I leave it be so that you'll do it for me, we both know you enjoy brushing my hair" Hange said cheekily as she laughed. "Shut up shitty eyes. Your hair's too messy for goddamn sake" He said as he braided it down. Hange's hair when let down is actually below her shoulders, it's wavy and silky when brushed but messy and dry when unbathed. "And, too answer your enthusiasm, no, i am not excited for the new brats." He stated as he took a rubber band from his front pocket, he always stores rubber bands there just incase Hange's hair tie let loose during battle and training. It's a habit really, and old habits die hard as they said. "I wish we get some new cool recruits though, that would be so much fun." Hange stated with a laugh as she finished her meal off with a drink. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to finish this experiment. You can go out now." Hange said as she smiled at Levi. "Oi, are you pushing me out right after i fed you?" Levi jokingly said as he fixed Hange's utensils. "I would like you to stay but we both you'll just be bored and you'll end up leaving." Hange stated not looking up as she studied the specimen through her microscope. "Alright four eyes, i better see your stupid grinny face later at the mess hall, don't starve yourself here later," Levi said as he placed his knuckles on her forehead. "and please, for the love of whoever god you serve, go to sleep"Levi said as he gently pushed her forehead with her knuckles as Hange giggled then leave.

The brunette, raven and blonde trio were running or more or less Eren running toward the drunk Hannes and the ravenette and blonde runs after him. He was holding a paper which they assumed is from the scout regimen "Mr. Hannes!" Eren yelled as he waved the paper for in front of the drunk man. "How do i apply?" The boy said with a determinated look on his face. "EREN!" Mikasa yelled once they reach the brunette. "Don't just take a paper that is sticked on a wall and run away for me." she said "Mikasa don't you mean from us?" The blonde boy asked as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean us." The ravenette timidly said. "Oi! You can't get any information from Hannes that man is drunk as hell!" The man from the Garrisson said "Just fill out this form." He continued as he handed three forms and a pen for the trio. "Thank you!" The blonde boy said as he filled out all of their forms because his writing is the best among three of them. "Here you go mister" He said as he handed out his form to the man. "Alright, I'll be taking this and off you go the lady at the orphanage you're staying at must be looking for you now it's almost noon." The man said as he pushed the three away. "Bye mr. Garrison thank you, also bye Hannes!" The blonde and the brunette said as they walk away.

"I can't wait!" Eren said as he walked side by side with Mikasa and Armin. "I will avenge mother, I will kill all of them and I will be joining the survey corps!" He continued as they walk back to the orphanage. "You two don't have to follow me if you rank high enough you can join the military police" he stated. "Eren, wherever you go, we go the three of us, we'll stick together, alright?" The blonde said getting approval from the raven. "Yes, because we are family" Mikasa said as they reached the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes LeviHan will be present in almost all chapters because as i've said it's levihan centric and no, they are not a couple yet it's a slow build kind of relationship and can ya'll comment which ship you like more.  
> Eren & Mikasa  
> Eren & Armin  
> Eren & Historia


	6. Chapter 4:Recruitment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The main characters' preparation for their first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Yes, Julia is Medea and also yes Levihan is here again

Miche was again walking in the streets of the underground, he was heading towards a certain circus and lodge wherein he will pick up a certain eccentric and mess of child named Julia to bring to the place of the 104th squad barracks. He remembered the day she told her she will be joining, it was two weeks before, he even scoffed at how he reacted, he was like a proud father, it was stupid. "Oi, tiny elf" he told the girl as she walked towards him. "What's with the gas mask can you see anything from that?" He stated with a laugh as he looked at Julia in front of him. "And, remind me again why you have to 'unpigmentize' your hair if that's even a word as he stared at her long silverish hair with black roots.

" I have to wear my mask so others don't see my eyes and quite as a matter of fact my whole face because who knows who i might meet there, probably someone who saw me from here and we both know that's illegal." She stated."that's the reason why we rigged my documents right, you put in my document that I'm from the south of wall rose and that I used to live in a farm." she said as she finished off zipping her tiny bag .

"And for the hair, please don't make me say it to you word by word mr. Mike, it's obvious already, who wants a freak with purple hair and eyes as a comrade?" She said as she laughed and headed to the counter where a certain old woman was sitting at.

"Hey, old granny I'm leaving for the scouts, don't miss me too much, I'll come back here from time to time to get the pigment for the hair you know." Julia jokingly said as she bid goodbye to the lady who took her in 2 years ago.

"I know you lost one of your greatest performers, and I also know I'm irreplaceable but don't think about it too much." she continued as she laughed. "Anyways, see you when I see you I guess?" she said as she put on her mask. "Hey kid! First off don't call me old granny I'm only 51 and second your not my most talented freak here in the circus." The lady said as she turned around and took something from the cabinet. "And, third, take of yourself out there. Don't get too lost and enjoy your time there. Kick their ass if necessary" The woman said as she laughed still fumbling at the trinket."oh, and lastly don't starve yourself and don't overwork yourself, you don't have to put up a fake persona to fit in with them, just be yourself" she said with a sob. "Hey, ms. Florence, stop crying come on now, I'll go back home you know, you don't have to worry about a thing." She said as she gave the old woman a handkerchief.

"Here take this with you" she stated as she gave a medium sized box to Julia. She then opened it to see what's inside.

There was a set of painting brushes, some paint that she assumes is not like the cheap ones that she always uses and a sketching pad for her drawings and a set of charcoal pencils. There was also an exquisite ballerina shoes that she guesses is not something that is from the underground. And lastly there was a violin that has intricate flower carvings that she exactly knows is not from any places but from Wall Sina itself.

"You-" Julia said as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "This is too much, i-i, i don't need this much to bring with me you know that" She said as she cried. "I know. I just thought that some kids probably have something from their parents that they'd bring. Probably a necklace or a pillow or maybe a blanket or a knitted cardigan or something and I know you don't have any of those. And, I can't do that because we both know I don't know how to knit." the lady said with a laugh. "But, I do know the things that you like to do, you sell paintings and portraits for a low price to buy those shoes to dance right?" She said as she fixed the box close. "You don't even have any decent clothes to bring, but hey, the world's better up there right?" she stated as she fixed the girl's most decent clothes that aren't tattered or anything. "And you know what! Those things inside that box cost me a fortune! You know well that smuggled things cost triple or more than the cost of those that are sold here right? Even that wooden box is expensive, oh dear god! So you better get recruited and not get sent to a farm or something all right?" She said with an obnoxious laugh. "Very well you two get going now." Julia then went out first with the box and the bag in her hands.

"Hey Mike!" the woman said just right before the tall man leave the lodge. "Take care of the kid, we both know she's different from her comrades. Don't let them hurt or offend her i beg of you, kid's quite sensitive despite the happy go luck personality she perceives." She said as she turned around.

Mike and Julia then went their way to get out of the underground. It was quite a task with Julia with her but nonetheless they did it. A carriage was actually waiting for them just at the corner of the street. "What? Nervous? Is this your first time riding a carriage?" Mike said as he placed the girl's stuffs inside the carriage. "No," Julia denied as she sat inside. "Today is going to be a great day." Mike stated as the carriage moved

Knight was busy preparing all of the things that he will bring with him to the 104th squad's barracks when the door to his room suddenly opened revealing an old man with a book in his hand.

"Hey grandfather." Knight greeted as soon as the old man got near him. "Well I recently just found in our library the book that your mother loved the most as a teenager." He said with a sullen smile as he sat down at the sofa chair beside the young man's bed. "As a teen your mother used to carry this book around with her." He said again. "And, as far as I remember it's about a lovestory I guess? About two people in love in a chaotic world and fighting alongside each other against all odds." The man handed him the book and knight stared at it for a good 30 seconds at least. The book has an intricate design, it was hard bound and the cover was filled with flowers and in the middle of the book stands two people a man and woman. The woman he assumed was bounded with chains around herself while the man behind her seemed to be taking it off. It was creepy to say the least.

"I-i don't know what to do with this book grandfather." The boy said as he looked as his grandfather "I personally don't like reading, and besides I don't think it's a lovestory at all?" He said with his usual cold voice. "you should take it, your mother used to tell me that when she had a kid she will read that to them." He said as he pushed the book back to the stoic, cold looking young boy. "It's a great story with a lot of advices about life you know,son" The old man continued as he patted the young boy's head.

"I'm proud of you, this time you can take control of your life, you should try and make friends there also you know? Maybe meet someone that you might possibly be in love with even?" the old man laughed, it was not foreign to him that his grandfather actually used to serve his time in the military police, he once looked up to them really but he doesn't know now, however, he still respects and looks up to his grandfather he is afterall a man with dignity. His grandparents love story is no stranger to him also, he knows that his grandmother and grandfather used to be comrades and used to train alongside each other and were actually batch mates when they graduated they ranked in the top 10, joined the military police together and happened to be squadmates as well and the rest is history.

"I know she's also proud of you." The old man said breaking Knight from his deep thoughts. "I hope so, afterall I'm doing all of these for mother." Knight stated as he placed the book inside his heavy and large box filled with weapons and swords that he will use in training. "Take care grandfather, I will see to it that I'll be able to visit you from time to time." He said as he gave off a timid smile and went out of his room.

Before he gets out of the mansion he was then met by a weeping lady Patrice, his mom and his caretaker. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much" The lady said as she hugged the boy goodbye. "Here, take these I knitted them for you so you better use them well alright?" She handed him a box with a set of 2 pair of gloves, a scarf, a blanket, a quilt and a jacket.

"Come back from time to time alright? And I promise to take care of your grandparents" Granny Patrice said as she weeped. "Take care of yourself too granny" Knight said as he placed the box on the floor to be carried by their servants.

"I promise to take care of myself alright? Goodbye." The boy said as he went out of their very huge palace like mansion and went inside a special carriage just for him. He watched as they slowly move away from the mansion. This was it, the beginning of his new life.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she ran after Eren as the boy dragged Armin and hurriedly went down the stairs. "Eren, hold on a minute we should say good bye to Lady Bethany first." The blonde boy said as he halted Eren from running. "Oh,yeah I nearly forgot about that" The brunette said as he laughed. "Come on now, you two we can't be late we're just going to hitch a ride with Benny's father's wagon you know." Eren said as they entered the dining area where there house lady is.

"Lady Bethany! Today's the day!" Eren excitedly said as he entered the dining hall. "Today we will be scouts." He continued. The middle aged woman smiled warmly at the trio as she turned around and get something from the kitchen.

"Here you go, take this bread and meat, something to eat during the long travel alright?" Bethany said as she gave each other the packed lunches she prepared. "I don't have the gold to buy you the material things you needed but I saved as much as I could to get you three these" She continued as she gave each of the trio a pair of combat boots. "L-lady Bethany y-you didn't have to." Armin shyly said as he saw the combat boots that were for the. Those weren't ordinary combat boots, those are boots that are usually worn by highly ranked soldiers or guards of some rich families.

"Well if you won't accept it I will be offended this will probably be the last time I will see the three of you here inside my house, you're all going to be soldiers. Oh I'm so proud of the three of you." Bethany excitedly said but cried also "I'm going to miss the three of you, take care alright?" Bethany said as he fixed Eren's crumpled jacket, she also fixed Armin's hair and tied Mikasa's scarf around her nicely. "Goodbye Ms. Bethany, thank you for everything." Mikasa said as they left.

Three rode the wagon that was being driven by their friends father. "This is it you guys, today we will officially be a part of the scouts." Eren said as he held the basement's key and stared at it with hope and determination in his eyes.

Levi stared boredly at Hange as the bespectacled woman kept going back and forth as she excitedly talked about training the new recruits and convincing them to join the survey corps and meet the titans.

"Oi four eyes, they're kids I don't think it's already the time to scare them into meeting titans." He said to Hange who now plopped at the chair in his office. "Why are you even here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be going to the recruits' barracks and meet them?" Levi continued as he went behind Hange and softly pulled her hair and tie it in a neat braid again. "Thanks, Levi one day I'll find out how to braid my own hair." Hange smiled at him as he finished.

"You didn't answer my question four eyes, why are you still here?" Levi said as he avoided eye contact. "Well you see I have no one to go with since Erwin is busy and Mike is nowhere to be found and Nanaba got some supplies to town today with Moblit because I was supposed to be doing that but she volunteered to do it for my sake so I can visit the recruits." She smiled as she played with her fingers. Levi knows this action to well, she's nervous and she's going to ask a favor she knows too well he would not like. "So?" He said coldly as he brushed and tidied of Hange's bangs. "Soooo, I want you to go with me!" She yelped as she practically looked at him with puppy eyes and clasped her hand together. "No." He said. "And don't do that eyes four eyes what the hell is that?" He said as he sat back down at his sofa.

"Well you see Shadis is too scary and he just intimidates the hell out of me even if he's not the commander anymore!"

She said as she pleaded Levi. "What do you mean you're scared of Shadis, Hange?" One of their subordinates asked as he entered Levi's office to drop off some paper. "You used to have this big crush on him remember? You used to impress him a lot so that he will praise you." She said as she laughed and get out.

"What the hell four eyes? Why do you have a fucking crush on a bald, grumpy old man? That's gross" Levi disgustingly said as he frowned at her. His frown is more angry this time though and Hange could not understand why.

"Well, he was handsome in his glory days!" She defended as she sat beside him now. "Besides, it's more of like an admiration for a superior you know? Not like a romantic crush or something." She laughed. "I don't have time for that" she continued. "I'm still not going four eyes, stop being pushy." Levi said. "Alright, how about I treat you to that fine tea shop inside Sina, the one with the finest tea, and bonus, I'll even bye you their finest tea leaves! What do you say?"Levi stood up and pulled Hange with her. "Alright deal. You should've led with that, four eyes" Levi said as he held Hange's wrist and exited the head quarters together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will be introducing the scouts yayyy and p.s. Levi and Hange are not dating yet,,,  
> Also again please choose your ship  
> Eren x Armin  
> Eren x Mikasa  
> Eren x Historia

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes,this story will mainly be about the original characters but don't worry LeviHan is coming in the next chapter just as i promised and please feel free to comment down your thoughts and questions


End file.
